


Surprise

by caitastrophe8499



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitastrophe8499/pseuds/caitastrophe8499
Summary: Not happy. Inspired off of a tumblr post that said something to the effect of, "I'm pretty sure no one was as shocked as Leonard when Sara kissed him."Not happy.





	Surprise

Leonard hadn't been surprised in a long time.

A lifetime of careful planning and realism had made him immune to most of life’s attempts at novelty. Even waking up on a rooftop to a spaceship and time travel had been only a momentary raise of his eyebrows.

He wasn’t surprised by Mick’s betrayal. Just saddened.

He wasn’t surprised by Rip using of them. Nothing new to him.

He wasn’t surprised by his and Sara’s growing friendship. He wasn’t surprised by the burgeoning relationship. He wasn’t surprised by her reluctance to pursue it.

He wasn’t surprised when he had to be the one to stay behind.

He wasn’t surprised when he realized he was going to die.

It had been annoying. Frustrating. Infuriating. But not surprising.

He wasn’t surprised at Sara’s reluctance to leave him.

But then she kissed him.

She gave that to him. That kiss he was supposed to steal, it was given. That...had never happened before. He was never just given something valuable. He had to take it. Steal it. He was never good enough to just be given it.

But Sara kissed him, and he knew then that she would miss him. He knew that she would mourn him. Every moment before that kiss could have been played off as friendship, but with that kiss…

Sara, who never willingly opened herself up to open to heartbreak or hurt, did it for him.

That was a surprise.

She broke away from him, her hand slipping off his arm, resolution warring with tears in her eyes.

Someone other than Mick and his sister would miss him.

He always knew he would leave this world violently. Painfully.

He wasn’t expecting to go with a gentle touch and a kiss on his lips.

For the first time in his life, surprise choked his words and there was nothing he could say as she left. He watched her go for as long as he could, and was surprised to see a future he hadn’t ever truly anticipated flicker out of existence.

The love of Sara Lance seemed like the last surprise life had in store for him.

Too bad he wouldn't be around to see it through.


End file.
